guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mend Ailment
So the only difference between this and Mend Condition is that you can use this on yourself... :That AND target is healed for EACH condition. So, if target has two more conditions left, they are healed twice. --Karlos 21:17, 30 October 2005 (EST) How is this a stub? Shido 18:42, 23 January 2007 (CST) :All core skills missing a trainer (Nightfall these days) are stubs until they are added. Hence the Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer --Gimmethegepgun 21:43, 12 February 2007 (CST) "multiple" vs "three or more" "Multiple" is only more than one (i.e. two or more). Mend Ailment is better than Mend Condition when it heals more, and it only heals more when there are three or more conditions on your target, as one is taken away leaving the healing to be multiplied by two or more. Dashface 07:04, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Dismiss Condition FTW what does this skill have over Dismiss unless ur specced into prot? :I think it's safe to say that Dismiss is a better skill unless you expect to be in an area with multiple conditions. Seb2net 11:28, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Rangers, warriors, assassins.........The Hobo 22:03, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Still, dismiss with its 3 recharge will out condition removal, and also out heal (maybe unless you are going against trappers) mend ailment. M s4 22:49, 4 May 2007 (CDT) I know, I'm just saying where it could be useful. In any case nobody would be spamming DC that much. The Hobo 23:21, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, its just that with dismiss, i don't even need to run gift of health anymore because dismiss heals nearly the same amount as GoH considering recharge. And then you don't need to stretch your attributes which is always nice. Dismiss goes onto every prot bar of mine, even rc. M s4 23:49, 4 May 2007 (CDT) I'm not saying DC is bad, I use it too. Just trying to come up with a use for this skill. The Hobo 00:03, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Heroes Heroes refuse to use this if Healing Breeze is on the skill bar. Go figure... -- (gem / talk) 20:11, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Well its pretty easy to micro healing breeze. It's not like you are using healing breeze as an anti spike =), but really, just disable it. M s4 23:57, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::They refuse to use Mend Ailment even if HB is on the skill bar as disabled. -- (gem / talk) 06:41, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::That is really retarded. How did u manage to pinpoint that problem though? M s4 09:36, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Pure coincidence. I was wondering why the hero isn't removing any of the conditions on any party members ever and started to watch what he does instead and noticed that he counters degen with HB and does nothing to non-degen conditions. Then I disabled HB, but then he just did nothing except healed party members whose hp dropped too low. I thne tried removing HB and now he is using MA most of the time, although he doesn't like to remove all conditions with it always. -- (gem / talk) 16:26, 5 May 2007 (CDT)